


How to get affection from your boyfriend, by Kokichi Ouma

by 264feet



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Established Relationship, Fluff, It's simple fluff but rated teen because of miu, M/M, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 14:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21199418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/264feet/pseuds/264feet
Summary: Shuichi is busy with his work at Hope's Peak. Kokichi just wants a hug.





	How to get affection from your boyfriend, by Kokichi Ouma

**Author's Note:**

> The V3 class is the 79th class at Hopes Peak Academy in this.

Ever since Shuichi and Kokichi started dating, things had been ideal. Besides the companionship, Shuichi was closer than ever to Kokichi to put a stop to his more mean-spirited pranks. Kokichi, aware of this, had an opportunity to test his boyfriend's detective expertise more than ever. Shuichi often came back to his dorm at night to find that his entire fridge was missing, and a scavenger hunt had been set up to find it.

Their relationship was never boring. Kokichi couldn't be happier. There was just one problem: lack of physical affection. Shuichi took this 'Ultimate Detective' thing _way_ too seriously without even having his fridge hidden.

Hope's Peak had straight-up told them they didn't have to go to classes! Of course Kokichi usually went anyway because of the ability to work on his schemes while sitting in the back of class (and because Tenko threatened to flip him if he skipped class and made Yukizome upset), but Shuichi went _every single day_. And did all the homework! And practiced his talent nonstop on top of that! It was like he was married to his work before he was old enough to apply for a marriage certificate, and Kokichi had become a third wheel in their own relationship.

Kokichi could hardly remember the last time he had been hugged and not just forcibly restrained. Shuichi gave great hugs, too-- especially when Kokichi was getting on his nerves and he'd practically hold Kokichi down and smash their lips together to shut him up.

But that was situational. Otherwise, Shuichi could either get bashful or forget about everything but his work. It was a challenge. Fortunately, Kokichi loved challenges.

In the back of class, villainous shadows danced on his face as he sank into his seat, drawing up blueprints for his dastardly plot. His pranks would be so elaborate, so maniacal, that Shuichi would have no choice but to swoon into his arms. Kokichi worked through his schemes until lunch, when Gonta approached him.

"Kokichi work hard today!" Gonta said. "Gonta never see Kokichi work hard in class."

“Pfft. You poor, poor simpleton," Kokichi said. "These are evil schemes to make Shuichi dance like a marionette, so to speak.”

Gonta scratched his chin. "You date Shuichi, yes? But still plan like this?"

Who would he be without planning? Gonta sure was silly. Kokichi decided to humor him. "Look at the buffoon up there. Subtly."

Gonta proceeded to unsubtly turn his entire body, stomping his feet as he did, to look at Shuichi. The detective was studying through his lunch break. Gonta turned back to Kokichi. "Yes?"

"He's not even eating lunch with me!" Kokichi scoffed. "Unbelievable! It's not like I've tried to poison him _yet!_"

Normally, Gonta would get worked up about poison, but he had started to get used to Kokichi's manner of speaking. "Why not ask Shuichi?"

Kokichi rolled his eyes. "Ask. Gonta, Gonta, Gonta... what is it like to see the world so simply? Do you need those glasses for shortsightedness in more than one sense of the word?"

"Gonta actually farsighted."

After this, Kokichi excused himself from the conversation. It was time for his first plan of the day.

Any normal moron could walk up to Shuichi and make their presence known. Maybe a light tap on the shoulder, or clearing of the throat, or something similar to get his attention. Kokichi proceeded to blow an air horn in Shuichi's ear. The detective yelped and knocked his books off his desk.

"There you are! You finally heard me!" Kokichi whined. "I've been calling your name for ages! I thought you were going deaf!"

"Well, I'm not," Shuichi muttered, picking up his books. He checked the clock. "How have you been calling my name for that long? Lunch just started."

"Okay, maybe it was a little lie. But now that you're here..." Kokichi held up his lunch bag. "Let's eat!"

Shuichi sighed. "I'd really like to, but... I'm still helping out my Uncle, and I've got an infidelity case to solve--"

"He's cheating," Kokichi said, examining his fingernails.

"How do you know?"

"Uh, duh. Men always cheat."

Shuichi shook his head. "Sure, but if I submitted that answer and I were still wrong, it would be horrible. I have to take this seriously. I'm running short on time."

He was getting frustrated. He could probably help Shuichi solve the case- after all, he was good at spotting a fellow liar- but it wasn't how he pictured this lunch period going. It was time to break out the reverse psychology.

"Fine! I never wanted to really eat with you anyway!" Kokichi sobbed. He let out a heinous whine. As soon as he started crying, people would think Shuichi was a lame boyfriend! Everyone would glare at him! And since Shuichi could be weak-willed at times, he would quickly give in and eat with Kokichi!

As he sobbed on the floor, he was so busy thrashing about that he didn't realize nobody had batted an eye. Just like Gonta, his classmates had gotten used to his antics by now. He peeked an eye open to see if anyone was even looking. They weren't.

Time to make him jealous. "Oh, Goooonta!" he sang, having swapped his mood within a second. "Let's enjoy these gourmet, non-poisoned sandwiches I lovingly handcrafted!"

"No thanks, Kokichi. Gonta brought own lunch," he said, happily. “Gentleman always prepared.”

This was a new low. Kokichi sat next to Gonta anyway. The big dummy was more than fine to eat with Kokichi, but nuances like that went over his head. It was time for another scheme.

\---

Kokichi was hidden behind a tree. As Shuichi conveniently passed by in the courtyard, Kokichi would drop his handkerchief! And not even the long one tied to a million other colored handkerchiefs! Shuichi would pick it up and hand it back to him, and their fingertips would brush together, and Kokichi would kiss him as a reward. It was directly out of a shoujo manga.

He heard Shuichi's footsteps. He could tell by now; Shuichi walked lightly, as if trying not to disturb evidence. Kokichi so 'happened' to walk from behind a tree and drop his handkerchief.

Shuichi had his face buried in a textbook. He walked on past the handkerchief without batting an eye. Kokichi stood in stunned silence.

"Hey, you little virgin! You dropped your filthy cum rag!" Miu yelled. Kokichi swiveled on his heel to see her pointing at the handkerchief like someone might point at a vat of leaking nuclear waste. "It's so nasty! I can't pick this shit up or I might get pregnant with your incel sperm!"

Kokichi sighed. Here we go. "First of all, your shriveled whore womb is so disease-ridden that a baby would have a better chance of being raised in a uterus made of solid Plan B that was being bounced through a coat hanger factory. Second of all, it is a scented handkerchief I wanted my_ boyfriend_ to pick up, and meanwhile you think it's romantic when a man only laughs at your cow face for one minute rather than two. Third of all, shut up."

Miu reacted like each word slapped her in the face. "Y-you're right... I'm just a whore wh-who will never have sex..." She bowed before him in apology. "H-here, I'll p-pick up y-your hanky..."

"Keep it." He turned on his heel to walk off. Even after that spectacle, Shuichi hadn't noticed him.

\---

Drastic times called for drastic measures. Kokichi resorted to an old classic-- he propped a bucket of water up on the door. When Shuichi walked into the classroom to pick up his things, he would get drenched. And then he would have to notice Kokichi, and Kokichi would offer to romantically set an abandoned car on fire so they could cuddle up in front of it to dry off, and--

There were those footsteps now! Kokichi put his ear to the wall. Shuichi was undoubtedly approaching. He could hardly wait.

"Shuichi!"

Oh, no. That was Kaede's voice. By utilizing the incredibly boring and predictable strategy of calling out his name, she had gotten Shuichi to stop. Kokichi's fury rose up in him like a pot about to boil over as the two chatted about lectures that day.

The door slid open. The bucket plummeted and drenched an unsuspecting Rantaro Amami. Kokichi had been so caught up in eavesdropping that he ignored another pair of footsteps approaching.

"Hey! You aren't the one I was trying to bring complete and utter despair to at all!" Kokichi whined. "How dare you walk in here and ruin my plan!"

"Is that an infamous Kokichi lie, or am I that unimportant?" Rantaro said, casually wringing out his shirt.

"Yep, it's a lie." He put on a smile as he sighed internally. "Gotcha! Neeheehee!"

"Ah, you got me. What a classic. One of my sisters got me with something like this once," Rantaro said. What a gut-punch; Kokichi knew it wasn’t an original scheme, but his sister? Come on. "Well, I didn't feel like taking a shower today anyway, so thank you for this."

This was exactly why Kokichi hated Rantaro. By now, Tenko would be chasing him around the school screaming about how she would suplex him into next Tuesday, and Miu would be screaming colorful new uses for common words and/or prostrating on the ground, and Shuichi might have been in his arms by now. Rantaro just collected his things and walked out.

A moment later, Shuichi and Kaede walked in. "Any reason why Rantaro looked like he just took a swim?" Shuichi asked.

"Beats me! Maybe he got caught in the rain!"

"It's... sunny out," Kaede said.

"I said 'maybe', not 'definitely’!”

Shuichi opted to ignore him. He was apparently lost in thought. "... so like I was saying, the boyfriend said he's been working late, but the girlfriend called his work and that wasn't the case..."

"Ooh, he's cheating for sure!" Kaede said, clenching her fists. "How horrible!"

And now _Kaede_ of all people had stolen Shuichi's place as his right-hand man? Granted, Kokichi spent so much time lovingly antagonizing Shuichi that he was more like a nemesis with plenty of homoerotic undertones, but if he ever wanted to be Shuichi's right-hand man, then the spot should be his!

\---

At the end of the day, Shuichi retired to his dorm. As he usually did, Kokichi picked the lock and broke in. "Honey, I'm home!" he called out.

The only sound in the dorm was pen scratching against paper. Kokichi moved like a shadow through the dorm and found Shuichi at his desk, working on an assignment of some kind. Kokichi had no idea what the homework was supposed to be, partially because he spent all class studying Shuichi instead, partially because he was halfway done inventing his "magic ray that does your homework for you".

He thought over his options. He could set off a stink bomb in here so Shuichi would have to come out... no, he would just go study in the library. He could wait until he went to the bathroom so that Kokichi could steal and hide his homework once and for all... but likely Shuichi would just get sad and start over, and Kokichi didn't want him to take even longer.

(And a part of him, hidden deep down, really didn't like seeing him sad.)

Kokichi scratched his chin. He could bring out his death ray, or release termites in the school building, or he could--

"Hey, Kokichi."

He nearly jumped out of his straitjacket. "Hey! No fair! You don't get to surprise me!" he shouted. Granted, Shuichi had just casually spoken up while working, but the point stood. "What gives? You notice me now that I'm hidden?"

"I mean, I've been noticing you before." He put down the pen and turned in his chair. "I know I've been really working hard today. Sorry for having to put everything else on the back burner."

"Everything else'?" Kokichi mocked. "You mean your loving, beautiful, amazing boyfriend who's about to fatally die of ligma?"

"Isn't 'fatally die' redundant?"

He felt like a deflating balloon. Like a can of Panta that had gone flat. Like a carnival without any clowns. Truly, utterly horrible.

"Whatever! It's not like it matters to me anyway!"

"Not like what matters?"

Kokichi's eyes were about to bulge out of his skull. How could the Ultimate Detective be this dense? This moronic? This--

Shuichi was smirking. And then he knew. The player had been played.

"You..." Kokichi began. "You saw through my schemes, didn't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Shuichi said, innocently.

"You know how I've been feeling all along! My masks, shattered!"

His smug smile grew. "What is it you've been feeling?"

This was horrible. Shuichi was really going to make him say it. Like a simpleton. Like a moron with a crush.

Kokichi considered it for a microsecond before leaping at Shuichi with all his strength. If he couldn't get a hug normally, he would just take one! Yet, maybe that 'training' with Kaito and Maki paid off, because somehow Shuichi was nimble enough to dodge. Kokichi fell on the floor.

"That's no way to ask your boyfriend nicely for attention," Shuichi said.

"I don't ask nicely! I am a Supreme Leader! I command over ten thousand! Innocents whisper my name like a bogeyman to their children as a threat to get them to comply!"

"And you're my boyfriend."

He had run out of plans. His research for inventing love juice never went anywhere. Himiko said she was out of mana to make it, and Miu told him to just use alcohol. So that was out. There was only one option left, as much as Kokichi asked it.

His voice came out incredibly small. "Give me a hug."

"How do you ask nicely?"

"I'll dismember you and--"

"No."

He put on the crocodile tears and began wailing. When he looked, Shuichi was tapping his foot impatiently.

"... Please."

Smiling, Shuichi held out his arms. Kokichi wasn't sure if he should get the desired hug or punch him in the nuts. This was the most unbearable prank he'd ever been forced to endure, and Shuichi was hardly even trying. With the dignity of a cat forced to wear a bell collar, Kokichi stood up and lurched toward Shuichi, sinking into his arms. Finally, he was being held. Shuichi's arms were around him. The rest of the world faded out and only the two of them remained.

Shuichi's smell. Shuichi's smile. Shuichi's warmth. Kokichi wouldn't say he was "touch starved", but he dreamed about hanging off Shuichi like a koala for about 48 hours. Then he'd be okay.

"You can ask me for a hug whenever you want, you know," Shuichi said. Kokichi could feel his smile against his cheek. He trembled as Shuichi gently rubbed his hand up and down his back.

"Just_ ask?_" Kokichi mocked.

"Even if I'm busy. I wanted test you a little today, to be honest, but... I'm here for you. You're not alone anymore."

It was as if this idiot knew him. It was infuriating. Kokichi Ouma was an enigma, a mystery wrapped in a lie hidden in a riddle, and Shuichi had the gall to go about understanding him and even loving him. When Kokichi early in their relationship had tried to push him away, it only made Shuichi double down on his efforts. He peeled away layer after layer like a matryoshka doll.

One day, Shuichi would peel away that final layer and see whatever the real Kokichi Ouma was. He didn't even know, himself. He had locked himself away so long ago and collected a variety of masks that he didn't know who he would be when Shuichi found out. But there was a comfort in knowing that Shuichi would love him anyway.

"Here's something else for you, since you asked nicely," Shuichi said.

Kokichi had_ almost_ thought of a sarcastic comment that would really rip Shuichi's wig off when the Detective kissed him. If he had any sardonic words, they died in his throat. All he could focus on was Shuichi's soft lips against his own.

Fine. Shuichi had won this round. He would forgive the monster for manipulating him, outpacing him, and trying to change him into a ""better"" """person""", he thought, as he ran his fingers through Shuichi's hair. This time.

**Author's Note:**

> Commissions: https://officiallilith.tumblr.com/post/174676670574/commissions-are-open-update-10719-commissions


End file.
